


美人鱼系列

by monokamui



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokamui/pseuds/monokamui
Summary: 龙族七x人鱼嗔





	1. 要有爱才会怀孕啊

**Author's Note:**

> 龙族七x人鱼嗔

人类编的故事，很美，姚琛一直都这么觉得。

虽然有时候会因为认知受限，出现很多荒谬的错误。

像他最喜欢的关于人鱼族，关于自己这个种族的故事中，会把他们描绘成要靠魔药才能拥有双腿，会用歌声吸引水手再吃掉的族群。

其实不是的，人鱼族只要成年了，下半身就可以自由地在尾巴和腿之间变换，自然也能上岸。还有，虽然他们也很会唱歌，但会吃人的邪恶种族只有塞壬，人鱼族是只吃鱼的。

不过，这些错误在姚琛看来都无伤大雅，并不影响他为故事中的情节心醉——他好想快点拥有双腿，去陆地上，人类的世界，去寻找自己的爱情。

为此，在成年前寻找未来合适伴侣的类发情期里，他从来都躲得远远的，不和同族亲近。毕竟他身上人鱼族的本能还是无法剥离的，如果和大家靠得太近，他很可能就会被某一条年龄相仿的人鱼吸引，和她交换胎鳞，从此被未来的伴侣永远留在海中。

天知道他每天都要倚着海面上的礁石，遥望陆地多久，他怎么能屈服于本能呢。

姚琛觉得自己已经足够小心谨慎了，可惜，今年的类发情期他还是做了一件错事——他似乎游得离人鱼族的领地过于远了。

“哈啊……先生…不要再……啊啊！”

姚琛抽颤着又一次高潮，泄身的次数实在是太多了，他已经脱力到连尾鳍都抬不起来。

自从他游入这位龙先生的领地，被同在发情期的他狩猎回家后，姚琛一直都在被迫做他的交尾对象。他不知道自己已经被留在这里多久了，因为龙先生几乎每一分每一秒都在和他交尾，这令他无从判断时间。

未成年人鱼的类发情期只有三四天，如果身体不再悸动，也可以勉强知道现在是什么时候。

然而，小人鱼咬着手指忍耐激烈的快感，交尾实在是太舒服了，不要说感受身体的悸动，他连脑袋都要不好用了。就像现在，龙先生再次插入了他还在高潮的身体，而他除了搂紧龙先生淫叫外什么都做不到。

姚琛曾经试图在龙先生捕猎时偷偷离开，可是被情欲熏蒸的身体沉甸甸的，因为反复的插入，他连尾巴都摆不协调，游几下就扑腾着向下沉。他满身都是龙先生的味道，被插得合不拢还有些外翻的泄殖腔口一路漏着精液，还没游多远，就被龙先生轻易捉了回来。

“为什么还要叫我‘先生’，我不是早就告诉你我的名字了吗。”

化成人形的龙族摆动着结实的腰，在小人鱼被插得嫣红的泄殖腔里进进出出。他的原身比人鱼族大太多了，为了交尾，他只能化为人形——龙角和龙尾还是会留在身上，他还未成年，做不到完全化形。

“因、为……我们、嗯啊！…并不认识啊……”

虽然已经交尾很多很多天了……龙族的发情期好长啊……

姚琛被有点懊恼的龙族含住嘴唇，凉凉的舌头互相舔舐，缠绵的亲密行为把他好不容易凝聚起来的理智又打散了，他的眼神又涣散起来。

每当这个时候，他都会想不起来想要去陆地上的愿望，只会一边交尾一边说自己是“颜齐的小母龙”，连自己人鱼族男性的身份都要忘记了。

粗大的肉棒磨着小人鱼的性器根部碾进他的泄殖腔里，小人鱼被吸着舌尖高潮，白皙的身体再次漫上粉红。他的身体还没缓过来，性器一抖一抖地流水散在海水里，却不出精。

人鱼的身体实在是太敏感了，自己射精一次的工夫，小人鱼能高潮好几次。张颜齐不知道是不是因为人鱼族的性格太矜持，导致身体反而更淫荡了。

在成年前还有几年有单纯用来培养感情的类发情期，直到成年后才会交尾，这让性成熟后就会有交尾冲动的龙族想不通，为什么这么没有效率的种族，繁衍后代的能力却很强呢？

人鱼族比龙族的生育率要高太多了，张颜齐在性成熟的第一年选择人鱼来交尾，很大一个原因就是想要弄明白这个问题的答案。

而且，姚琛也很可爱。张颜齐回忆起遇到姚琛那天，拖着潮红的身躯游进他的领地的小人鱼，脸蛋上忍耐的神情有多诱人。身为海中最强大的种族，让人鱼族男性为自己怀孕也并非难事，既然有兴趣，他就直接把姚琛猎回了家。

“颜齐…颜齐……”

被插得一颠一颠的小人鱼对张颜齐张开手臂，龙族俯身贴近他，他就满足地抱着张颜齐蹭蹭，泄殖腔也吸得更紧。

龙族很喜欢姚琛在交尾时失去理智的样子，不会想要逃走，很乖巧，也很粘人。他会用包含着某种意味的眼神看着龙族，张颜齐不懂他眼神中的柔软之物是什么，但每次看到时，他都会觉得心脏跟着揪紧。

好奇怪。

张颜齐的龙尾拍打海玉雕琢而成的床，肉棒重重地插进姚琛的身体里。小人鱼尖叫着把他搂得更紧，漂亮的身子和他互相磨蹭。

好可爱。

肉棒画着圈在泄殖腔里刮磨，小人鱼甜腻地呻吟起来，纤细的腰肢在张颜齐的掌中摇晃，亮闪闪的尾鳍难耐地上下甩动。

好……

“喜欢……喜欢你……”

姚琛在激烈的交尾中吐露爱语，熟悉的词汇带来的却是陌生的感觉，张颜齐呼吸一窒，动作也停了下来。

姚琛捧起张颜齐的脸，温凉的手指顺着龙族下垂的眼角，抚摸到弯弯的嘴唇。他的眼中满是温柔的情意，眼下泪痣晃疼了龙族的心。

“颜齐…我好喜欢你……”

张颜齐睁大眼睛，好像有什么东西破开龙族冷漠而坚硬的心，慢慢生长出来了。柔软的，弱小的，坚强的，就像他怀里的人鱼一样。

好……

小人鱼在张颜齐的唇上印上一吻，龙族胸腔中那个陌生的东西就疯长起来，挣扎着要探出他的嘴。

“好……喜欢……”

喜欢从嘴里跑出来的那刻，张颜齐将自己深深埋入姚琛的身体里，把自己最热烈的一部分倾泻给了人鱼。

这次高潮以后，张颜齐难得地没有继续交尾，而是抱着姚琛让他坐在自己的腿上，和他头贴着头靠在一起。

恢复神智的小人鱼红着脸，时不时瞧一眼龙族，犹犹豫豫地好像想说点什么。他甩着漂亮的大尾巴，海水都被拍打出一个个小泡泡。

“怎么了？”

张颜齐看出姚琛不太对劲，最开始强迫他和自己交尾时，温柔的小人鱼都没有露出这副焦躁的模样。

“我……先生……”

“先生？”

张颜齐立刻垂下来的眉毛显得整张脸十分忧郁，姚琛慌乱了一下，小心地在龙族的侧脸上亲一口，那双下垂眼看起来才没那么哀伤。

“嗯…颜齐……”

姚琛的手指在胸前绞啊绞，终于还是忍不住把心里话说了出来。

“我，我很喜欢你，你也喜欢我真的让我好开心……”

“可是我想要去陆地上……所以……对不起……”

“我可以陪你去陆地上啊。”

“诶？”

张颜齐摸摸自己的龙角，勾起弧度弯弯的嘴唇。

“虽然不知道你为什么一直说想去陆地上，但我可以陪你去。”

“等成年后，我就可以完全化为人形了，我们可以一起在陆地上生活。”

姚琛呆愣愣的脸上渐渐染上羞意，他的手指又绞缠起来了，他低下头不言语，尾巴却欢快地拍打起来。

“嗯？又怎么了？”

“颜齐……”小人鱼不好意思看龙族困惑的脸，只敢轻声询问，“你刚刚……是在对我求婚吗？”

“求婚”这个词在龙族的词典中不常出现，可这不代表龙族不知道它的意思。张颜齐后知后觉地也跟着害羞起来，他刚刚被姚琛启发了“爱”这种感情，这种美好而神圣的词汇让他忽然有些局促。

“我，我想是的……”

龙族有些紧张地盯着他的人鱼，他求婚了，那么人鱼会给他怎样的答复呢？

“嘿嘿……”

姚琛傻傻地笑起来，他将双手在心口收拢，淡蓝色的荧光从他的指缝间漏出，待光芒消失后，一片晶莹剔透的鳞片静静地躺在他的手心。

“这个是我的胎鳞，现在我要把它给你啦。”

“我愿意和你结婚。”

小人鱼可爱的笑颜令张颜齐心里异常柔软，他收下人鱼族代表永恒的承诺，有些懊恼无情的龙族没有可以交换的信物，差点把自己的龙角掰下来一截，被姚琛惊呼着阻止了。

“我现在知道，为什么人鱼族的生育率比龙族高那么多了。”

“嗯？”

张颜齐把姚琛重新扑到玉床上，胯下灼热的温度臊得小人鱼小脸通红。

“人鱼要成年后才会怀孕啦！”

“可是我还想做。”

泄殖腔又被慢慢顶开，小人鱼欲哭无泪。

为什么龙族的发情期那么长啊……


	2. 我是你的女人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 海盗七x人鱼嗔

火海滔天，桅杆断裂，撕心裂肺的哭喊和海盗们的放肆嚣叫响彻这片海面。船体和人肉烧焦的气味闯入海盗船船长室，姚琛睁开眼，眸中写满了麻木。

海盗们砍断和被劫船只相连的木板，对身后渐渐远去的炼狱熟视无睹。他们只顾着清点洗劫来的钱财，大笑着恐吓新绑架来的女人，为这票收获颇丰的“生意”载歌载舞。

船头船楼上立着一个男人，他靴底的钢钉跺在木板上的声音不算响，可所有海盗在听到指令的那瞬间全都停下了手里的活计，抬头望向他。

“小的们！”风扬起海盗船长暗色的披风，他勾起的嘴角含着毫不掩饰的嗜血暴力，“今晚，值得好好庆祝一番！”

弯刀挥下，船楼溅上几滴新鲜的血迹，甩干净的刀刃仿佛斩断了缠绕在上面的刀下亡魂，重新散发出寒芒。

海盗们高声欢呼起来，称颂着他们最骁勇善战、残忍无情的船长。

金钱、女人、夺走他们重要之物的快感，一切的一切，全部都能得到。只要跟着船长，他们就是这片海上的霸主。

清点收获也好，准备宴会也好，这些响动都无法勾起姚琛的兴趣。他重新缩进盖在床上的大氅里，合上空洞的双眼，陷入睡眠。

也许是因为大氅上有那个男人的味道，在梦中，姚琛又回到了几年前那个改变他命运的夜晚。

梦中的场景光怪陆离，姚琛想不起他是怎么被海盗船捉到的，只记得当他被丢到甲板上，挣扎着撑起身躯企图逃走时，那把擦着耳朵飞过的弯刀，“铮！”的钉在船体上的声音。

这艘海盗船的船长，张颜齐，信步走到他身边，用另一把刀挑起他的下巴，对他投来充满兴味的眼神。

“人鱼？原来人鱼真的存在？”

他的嘴角不笑时也勾着弯弯的弧度，下垂的眼角看起来很和善，让姚琛误以为只要告诉他人鱼族的事情，他就愿意放自己走。

可惜，姚琛错了。

张颜齐一声令下，人鱼还没有说出半个字，就被海盗们压住了肢体，随后等着他的，就是噩梦。

男人不顾姚琛的痛呼，在手下们的尖声欢呼中，粗暴地插进人鱼离水后干涩的泄殖腔，不断地肏干。

那天，一向温和善良的人鱼族，第一次尝到了憎恨的味道。咸涩的，苦辣的，是流进他嘴里的眼泪和咬破舌尖溢出的血液的味道。

自那以后，他就被锁在船长室里，终日作为张颜齐的玩物活着。张颜齐有需求时就把他从海水缸里拉上来，压着他的鱼尾泄欲。

他说，你比女人要好多了。所以人鱼就必须要承受他全部的性欲。

一开始，姚琛还会因为疼痛而蜷缩，红肿的泄殖腔口被撕扯着流出人鱼淡色的血液。到后来，他就学会了如何麻木地去接受张颜齐给他的痛苦，和快感。

成年的那天，姚琛终于拥有了双腿。他不顾一切地向甲板上狂奔，还不适应如何行走也无法阻止他，他心中唯一的念头就是逃离这里，回到海里去。

海盗们拉不住他，拉住他的全被他一刀砍断了脖子，那是张颜齐留在船长室里的佩刀，锋利得很，只一下就可以要人的命。

他疯狂的样子令所有人退却，反正他只是船长的玩物，就算没逃走了也无所谓，没必要为此而搭上自己的性命。

姚琛脚步不停，还差一段台阶就到甲板上了，已经能看到阳光了，跑上来了！他惊喜地冲向甲板上的围栏，却在只剩几步就可以跳回海中时，听到了噩梦开始的声音。

故技重施。

破空之声让姚琛瞬间僵住了脚步，弯刀从身侧飞过，过强的力道使刀尖钉入了围栏，刀身和刀柄都还在振动。

像是忽然被人抽光了力气，姚琛滑坐在地，呆呆地望着不远处的那把刀。

“跑啊，怎么不跑了。”

恶魔的声音在背后响起，姚琛突然不可抑制地浑身发抖。张颜齐走到他身边蹲下，抓着他长到肩膀的头发，把他的头掰过来面朝自己。

“刚才不是挺能跑的吗？”

他瞥到姚琛手里仍滴着血的弯刀，戏谑地笑起来。

“用刀砍我啊，杀了我，你就能逃走了不是吗？”

他攥着姚琛的手腕，操纵着他的手，把刀尖指向自己的要害。

姚琛愣愣地盯着从刀尖上坠下的血液，一滴，两滴，都是被他的颤抖晃下来的——张颜齐给他的恐惧早已刻在了他的骨子里，像无法驱散的阴霾，笼罩在他的头上。

他看到张颜齐对他露出近乎温柔的笑容，紧接着手腕上就传来剧痛，弯刀应声而落。

姚琛盯着掉在地上的刀，绝望令泪水夺眶而出。

他永远也无法逃离这艘船了。

人鱼又被关回了船长室。得知他的下半身可以在鱼尾和人腿中自由变换后，张颜齐玩弄他的花样变得更多，他身上没有一块皮肤没被张颜齐的鸡巴摩擦过，没有一处没被射上过精液。

张颜齐彻底制服了他，让他成为了纯粹的，稀有的玩物。

然而，掠夺是海盗的天性。不知是哪个风雨飘摇的夜晚，张颜齐手指点着书桌，脑中浮现了更加贪婪的想法。

除了身体，他还想要人鱼破碎的心。

于是，张颜齐把人鱼抱上书桌，把他压在航海图上，鸡巴插入人鱼泥泞的肉穴中动作。

他亲吻着人鱼的面颊，吸吮人鱼的泪痣。

他对人鱼说，“你比女人好多了。”

然后用鸡巴狠狠碾压人鱼的敏感点，把人鱼送上了高潮。

“做我的女人吧，我会一直爱你的。”

姚琛的眼前闪着白光，高潮中的脑袋木木的，可他仍然知道，这种甜言蜜语，只是海盗狡猾的把戏。

他不想相信的，可是他已经什么都没有了，张颜齐给他的虚情假意，竟然变成了唯一可以支撑他生存下去的东西。

多可笑啊……

人鱼闭上双眼，许久不曾落下的眼泪，渐渐将泪痣沾湿……

“……醒……”

梦境被怯怯的声音打断，姚琛皱着眉慢慢醒转。他看到床边站着一个长着雀斑的女孩，这是张颜齐安排给他的女仆。

女仆小心地告诉他，快到晚宴的时间了，夫人该起来梳洗打扮了。

姚琛点点头，从床上撑起身体，等待女仆为他穿戴好繁缛华丽的长裙——这大概又是某次劫掠的战利品，属于富家女子的裙装精美又浮华，缀满了蕾丝与绸带。

不知道这件裙子的主人是否也被掳掠到了这艘船上呢，又或许早就因为顽抗，被没有耐心的海盗们杀死了。

不管怎么样，姚琛都不在乎，这些都与他无关。

女仆有些害怕这样的姚琛，害怕像木偶一样，无喜无悲的姚琛。这副麻木的样子让他看起来和她一样，只是一个不会反抗的禁脔罢了。

是的，被掠到船上的女人都会成为禁脔，这是毫无悬念的。但是，女仆咬着唇想，姚琛是人鱼啊，他应该是有机会逃走的。

女仆扶着姚琛走向梳妆台，想起她得知姚琛是人鱼的那天。

当时她刚被一个海盗凌辱完，疲惫地缩在甲板一角，听着聚在一起的海盗们吹破牛皮。

其中一个海盗不知怎的，就谈论起了他们的“船长夫人”，说所谓的夫人不过就是一个怪物，真不知道老大看上了他哪里。

但那海盗马上又下流地舔舔嘴角，臆想老大什么时候玩腻了，也可以让他们尝尝人鱼的滋味。

海盗们哄笑起来，女仆瞥到余光里有一道身影靠近，随后视野就被染成血红。那个不知天高地厚的海盗没有等到人鱼，只等来了他应为自己的多嘴多舌付出的代价。

大睁着双眼的头颅滚到女仆附近，她惊恐地挪开，在改变的视角中，她看到了船长挂着笑意的面容。

女仆心绪复杂地看着镜中姚琛闭起的双眼，手持梳子为姚琛梳头——他的头发已经很长了，梳齿要在他的头发上流连很久才会通到底。

女仆感到后悔，似乎就是因为她将那件事告诉了姚琛，姚琛眼中挣扎的火焰才熄灭的，从此再也没有反抗过船长。

她说不清自己心里究竟是什么感受，只知道唯一有可能逃离的人鱼都放弃自由的话，这艘船上就再也没有任何能象征希望的事物了。

外面嘈杂的声音透进船舱，宴会似乎已经开始了。

姚琛睁开双眼，屏退女仆，站起身又整理了一下长裙。

他赤脚走出船长室，往热闹的甲板上走去。他不需要鞋子，就算穿了，等下也要脱掉。

人鱼提着裙摆，走得稳稳当当，宛如一个真正的人类女性。

甲板上的景况还是一样的糜烂，海盗们大声笑闹着，将酒肉无节制地倒入嘴中，撕扯今天刚被劫掠来的女人们的衣服——只是撕扯衣服——海盗们在等着宴会的重头戏。

眼尖的海盗看到姚琛出现在甲板上，兴奋地吹起口哨，示意他们的船长回头。

背着手的身影转过身来，熟悉的面容让人鱼空洞的双眼渐渐明亮起来。他慢慢向张颜齐走去，待走到那人跟前时，提着裙子施了一礼。

“久等了，我的船长。”

张颜齐把姚琛一把抱起，甲板上的气氛顿时热烈起来，所有人都看到，当他们的船长夫人被抱起来的那刻，他的双腿变成了鱼尾。

特意空出一片的长桌终于有了用武之地，美丽的人鱼被放在上面，就像是最后才上桌的主菜。

长裙被撕开的声音将气氛燃到最顶点，像是响应船长的行动，海盗们扑向女人们，在她们绝望的哭喊中夺走她们的贞操。

人鱼仰起脖子，发出满足的喟叹，粗壮的鸡巴肏进泄殖腔给他带来强烈的快感。

无论是谁，在这样的场景下都会更兴奋，不是吗？

姚琛揽着英俊的男人，接受男人的抽插，鱼尾快乐地小幅度甩动着。人类的鸡巴足够火热，把人鱼偏低的体温点燃，让他忘情地尖叫着，享受这场荒谬狂野的性爱。

张颜齐俯身含住姚琛的唇瓣，两人的舌头像两条交媾的蛇一般，激烈摩擦缠绕。他们互相交换着体液，多余的口水顺着姚琛的嘴角留下，沾湿他修长的脖子和颈边的长发。

鸡巴重重地肏进姚琛的孕囊里，人鱼弹跳着发出淫糜的尖叫，射出了今夜的第一波精液。他无法怀上人类的孩子，所以这里就成为了纯粹用来享乐的器官。

高潮的孕囊紧紧吸附着火烫的鸡巴，张颜齐持续用力插入，垂下的鱼尾就痉挛着甩动起来，直到他的下腹和人鱼的腔口撞在一起，姚琛才停止了闷闷的低叫，翻着白眼喘息起来。

人鱼的孕囊颤得厉害，这处器官小而窄，是后来为了张颜齐慢慢发育出来的，因此只会诚实地向他反应出人鱼有多快乐。

“船长……”

姚琛拉扯着自己的泄殖腔口，一副献祭的姿态。他的眼中含着泪水——那是因为舒爽才分泌出的——他的眼睛眯成魅惑的形状，吸引着他爱的男人为他情动。

“给我……”

狂热的宴会已经与他们无关，人鱼紧紧搂着他的船长，收缩着泄殖腔和孕囊吞吐他的鸡巴。他被快感鞭打到眼前发花，在感受到张颜齐肏得更激烈时，哭叫着将他吸得更紧。

人鱼甩着尾巴发泄快感，张颜齐的鸡巴疯狂地亲吻他的孕囊，他颤抖着不停泄身，一波波温凉的淫水浇在粗大的鸡巴上。

一记凶狠的肏干肏得姚琛绷直了鱼尾，他的孕囊被一捅到底，上翘的龟头勾磨着他孕囊里的褶皱，带给他撕裂掉神智的快感。

人鱼伸着舌头发出崩溃的淫叫，他被滚烫的精液冲刷孕囊，腥浓的热液射得他翻着白眼不断颤抖，像女人高潮一样，浑身时不时就要抽颤一下。

他被张颜齐抱进怀里，一绺长发被他的船长捞起捻在指间，低沉的声音在他耳边响起。

“你是我的女人。”

姚琛从高潮中回过神，他眯起眼微笑，笑容天真又幸福。

“是的，我是你的女人。”


	3. 猫吃鱼（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老虎七x人鱼琛

看着男朋友在自己眼前变成老虎，是什么感觉？

姚琛，身为一介探险爱好者，实际上是一条喜欢往人少的地方跑的上岸人鱼，此刻非常后悔他因为担忧张颜齐而不顾他的嘱咐跟过来的行为。

如果他的探险同好男友只是老虎成精的话，其实也没什么，毕竟姚琛自己也是非人物种，虽然在这之前他们互相都不知道对方不是人类。

关键在于……这股强烈的气息，这副失去理智的模样，张颜齐明显正处于极度躁动的发情期。

“姚、琛……走啊！”

几乎已经完全化为虎形的张颜齐撑着最后的理智，企图将被他吓傻的男友赶走，他的身形还在不断膨胀，虎形时的他身长超过两米半，如果在失去理智后将姚琛扑倒，恐怕能把软绵绵的人类操死。

“啊……我……”

要是能跑的话，姚琛当然知道此时最明智的选择，是让张颜齐自己待着发泄狂气，等他冷静下来，自己再作为“贤惠妻子”为他排解掉过剩的交配欲望。

然而，很可惜，他没有被吓傻，不跑是因为……

“齐齐……我、我也……”

姚琛眼里噬着生理性泪水，攥着肚腹上的衣服慢慢滑坐到了地上，他化为人形时的双性身躯焦躁不安，两个肉穴深处都已经不听使唤地开始分泌过量的体液，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要臣服，想要怀孕。

百兽之王的震慑力实在是太强了，被那样冲击性的发情气息波及，姚琛的身体几乎是顷刻间就跟着一起发了情，根本没有逃掉的机会。

明明一个是陆上生物，一个是海洋生物，为什么还会被镇住啊……姚琛“啪嗒啪嗒”地落着泪，在困惑和无奈中，脑子渐渐变成了一团浆糊。

香甜的气味从姚琛的身上飘散过来，那是张颜齐熟悉的，由姚琛温软成熟的性器官散发出的，在床上欢迎他的气息。

理智的闸门轰然炸掉，在交配欲将视野彻底染红前，张颜齐矫健的虎躯弹射出去，将他的人鱼男友一把压在了身下。

“哈……啊嗯……齐齐……”

带着倒刺的舌头舔过白皙的胸膛，立刻就让那块细嫩的肌肤染上了红痕，姚琛颤抖着胳膊抓紧自己卷到胸口的衣服，眼泪因为快意和痛楚不停地滚落。

尽管张颜齐已经尽量将动作放轻，姚琛仍然被刺激得一抖一抖地缩起来，人鱼的皮肤本来就比人类的更细腻，更何况此刻他正因为被动发情，全身都陷入碰一碰就要发颤呻吟的敏感境地，当然忍受不了倒刺的摩擦。

可是忍受不了也没有办法，失去理智的张颜齐现在只会对着各种好闻的地方下嘴，甜甜的嘴巴也好，因为情动而挺立还散发出轻微奶香的乳尖也好，他全部都要舔一遍，刷上他自己的口水，让那里染上自己的气味。

越是舔舐，就越是兴奋，张颜齐抖抖下半身的毛，硬邦邦滴着水的老虎肉棒就从绒毛间探了出来，气势汹汹地抵在姚琛的腿上。他已经完全忍耐不了了，想马上撕开姚琛的衣服，去舔舔那两个蜜洞，再狠狠地插进去。

老虎圆圆的大脑袋一拱一拱地蹭着姚琛，长长的尾巴也伸过来敲打着姚琛的腰，支在姚琛头两边的老虎爪子一会儿伸出指甲，一会儿又收回去，随着主人焦躁的心情不耐地抓着地面，好像姚琛再不快点脱掉裤子，他就真的会一爪子撕开这层碍事的布料。

“呜……齐齐……等一下……”

可怜的人鱼现在手腕发软，根本使不上来力，抓着扣住他细腰的皮带无章法地扯，总算是在把胯骨勒痛前解了开来。

“啊啊！”

腰臀抬起来脱下内外裤的一瞬间，紧绷着挺立的阴蒂和淫水泛滥的花穴就一下落入了虎口，刚才抓着裤子的手现在紧紧揪住老虎颈上的毛发，姚琛缩着腰扭摆，尖叫着哭泣想要逃离倒刺的攻击。

“不！齐齐……停下……”

激烈的哭叫渐渐变得虚弱，姚琛浑身震颤，抓着老虎毛的手一抽一抽地抖着，嘴角向外流出无力吞咽的口水。

张颜齐把舌头从姚琛的蜜穴里抽出来，抬起头舔舔喷到嘴巴外的淫水，用肉垫把姚琛还挂在腿上的裤子剥下来，扒到一边。

他刚刚用力舔了几下鼓鼓的小蜜豆，姚琛的花穴就哗啦啦地喷了一堆水出来，为了不要浪费掉，他就堵着花穴口舔，把汁水都兜进了嘴里。

可是汁水不那么汹涌地喷了，张颜齐又有点不满足，就把舌头伸进去想要再凿点水出来，却没想到这一下搞得姚琛叫得像是要死掉一样，里面的汁水喷得舌头都堵不住，把他的胡须和下巴都喷湿了，花穴里的嫩肉也高潮着夹紧他的舌头，结果又被倒刺刮得痉挛着闪躲。

发情中的张颜齐其实不太清楚自己在做的事对姚琛来说有多大的刺激，他或许甚至觉得有点好玩，可是姚琛微弱的哭泣声让他直觉感到，再玩下去的话，可能会影响到之后的交配，所以他才停止了舔舐。

被高潮接连不断击溃的姚琛抽缩着腰，终于被放过了一直在潮喷的蜜壶，可是滚烫的温度逐渐接近他那被老虎舌头撑圆的穴口，让姚琛意识到，真正的高潮地狱才刚刚开始。

“呀啊——”

高热粗壮的老虎肉棒一举插进那个散发着淫香的小肉洞，“噗嗤”一声直插到底，那个小洞就立刻被撑大，在主人的尖叫中溅出了大量淫水。

姚琛的腿被这一下撞得高高举起，因为突如其来的高潮在半空中僵住，半晌才脱力地垂下，却又因连续不断的抽插难耐地挂在老虎腰上磨蹭，在操干中上下颠簸。

他身下的土壤被溅出的汁水打湿，一块深一块浅的，仿佛被雨水一点一滴浸润，渐渐地全部被淋湿染上深色。

老虎肉棒上略显狰狞的倒刺因为张颜齐越来越兴奋，开始逐渐挺立起来发挥起作用，当第一道肉褶被倒刺挂住时，姚琛盖在汗湿刘海下的双眼惊恐地睁大。


	4. 猫吃鱼（下）

“齐齐……不、别动……”

姚琛抓紧张颜齐胸口处的长毛，害怕地往上缩了一下身体，却马上因为这个没有预见性的动作吃到了苦头，翻着白眼差点又丢了。

肉棒倒刺本来的作用之一就是限制雌性的行动，现在勾住姚琛花穴里的褶皱不让他逃走，把姚琛刺激了个好歹，又痛又爽地动弹不得。

“呜……呃……”

姚琛哆哆嗦嗦地试图说服张颜齐动作轻一点慢一点，可是一张嘴出来的都是湿粘的抽噎声，根本组不成句子，虽然可怜兮兮的，但比起同情心，还是更激起了张颜齐的交配欲。

粗壮的老虎肉棒又一次动作起来，姚琛立刻失去了组织语言的能力，再次陷入只能尖叫，甚至有时被阴茎刺勾扯到叫都叫不出来，只会抽颤着身体高潮的境地。

“咿——”

猛地一下捅插撞得姚琛整个上半身都僵住，背部脱离地面悬空着绷出性感的弧度，却因为绷得太紧仿佛下一秒就会折断。姚琛反仰着头咬紧牙关，整整半分钟都僵持着无法放松，他的眼睛翻着白，花穴缩紧到张颜齐都无法抽动的程度。

如果老虎用力摆腰的话当然可以扯开花穴的束缚，可是即使暂时被欲望控制，张颜齐也不想伤到姚琛，他只想来一场尽兴的交配，并不想真的把人弄死了。

花穴缩得太紧，让张颜齐可以清楚感觉到，自己的阴茎刺正陷在花穴层层叠叠的肉褶中，繁复的快感令他压低身躯发出愉悦的低吼，肉棒更加膨胀。

不过，最强烈的快感还是来源于捅到子宫口的龟头处——那个窄小的腔口已经嘬吸他的马眼好一阵了，如果姚琛再不放松下来的话，他可能真的会控制不住自己。

可是张颜齐如果能稍微动一下他被交配欲支配的大脑就应该知道，完全是因为他狠狠撞到了姚琛的子宫口，姚琛才会变成这副狂乱的样子。

“呜……”

等待姚琛放松的时候，张颜齐还是忍不住转动了一下虎腰，姚琛才终于像是找回了神魂一样，嘴中抽着气，身体触电一般动了一下。

老虎以为自己终于能大快朵颐了，没想到下一秒姚琛就捂着脸大哭起来，漂亮的身躯一顿一顿地痉挛。他被抵着子宫的奸淫彻底击溃了，泛着痛的肉袋抽缩着涌出大量热液，冲刷在张颜齐虎形时尖尖的龟头上。

那个可怜的器官刚才被龟头尖端狠狠凿了一下，尖端的倒刺挂着他细嫩的子宫口，立刻就让他陷入了崩溃的高潮。

这次涌出的水量即使张颜齐的肉棒插在姚琛的身体里也无法堵住，仍然“噗咻噗咻”地往外喷，这让张颜齐模模糊糊地意识到，姚琛大概是潮吹了。

这个认知令他兴奋地直甩尾巴，又感到有点懊恼，这还没哪儿到哪儿，姚琛就高潮成这个样子，等到他尽兴了，姚琛得被他操成什么样啊。

张颜齐低头舔舔哭得直抽的姚琛，肉棒尝试着往外拉出一点，姚琛就“啊啊呜呜”地叫起来，骨盆跟着他抽动的方向移动，看起来一寸也无法和勾着他的肉棒分开。

可是张颜齐却渐渐地没有耐心了，他还在被发情期的躁动困扰着，到现在为止还一次都没有发泄出来，本来虎形时的他野性就大于理性，更何况他正处于几乎毫无理智的状态，能忍到现在已经是极限了。

“呀啊……不——”

粗长的肉棒稍微抽出一点又猛地插回去，让淫荡的子宫口嘬一下就再次抽出来，重复刚才的动作，这种小幅度的交配是张颜齐能做出的最大让步了，可就是这样，依然插得姚琛伸着舌头哭喘，双腿夹得紧紧。

张颜齐不知道，这样只深插里面的交配只会让姚琛的子宫发情得更厉害，阴茎刺勾着子宫口轻微拉扯，既不会很痛，又让那个软嫩器官乖乖地跟着他的肉棒跑，“咕啵咕啵”地不断吐出白色粘稠的淫汁。

“呜……嗯……”

老虎下腹的绒毛在绵密的抽插间不断蹭着硬挺的阴蒂，把那颗小蜜豆刺激得发红发颤，姚琛的哭腔中就染上了更多的甜意，在急喘中飘进老虎的耳朵里，告知他可以更用力地插弄这个软乎乎的蜜洞。

挺腰的幅度猛地变大，在姚琛拔高的呻吟声中，粗壮肉棒用力捣进不停喷着白汁的蜜壶，用每一根阴茎刺勾扯花穴里软嫩的肉褶，把人鱼的子宫撞得变形，配合着肉棒的抽插收缩着，和尖尖的龟头一次又一次地深吻。

姚琛眼睛上翻着，像是承受不住一样抽着气，他的脑中因为子宫被不断攻击翻涌着受孕的欲望，而这也正符合了这场狂野交配的目的，人形时为了对应孕囊而生的雌性器官，此刻正不受控制地分泌出不同于性液的湿润液体。

他正在排卵，像在响应阴茎刺的牵扯一样，性腺乖巧地排出微小的细胞，等待被灌溉充足的精液，在高潮中受孕。

姚琛的哭喘声似乎也因为身体深处的反应而产生了一点改变，从可怜兮兮的抽泣变成了含着蜜意的引诱泣音，这种声音张颜齐天生就懂得是什么意思，传承在血脉里的兽性立刻就让他明白，他的雌性已经做好了为他诞下子嗣的准备。

身躯里的血液顷刻间沸腾起来，精巢膨胀的同时，大脑似乎也兴奋到失去控制，张颜齐摆着虎腰猛插不停漏着蜜液的花穴，粗大的尾巴甩动着渐渐靠近花穴下方同样湿漉漉的后穴。

“啊啊！不——”

在花穴因抽插而翕张的瞬间，姚琛的后穴被张颜齐的老虎尾巴一举顶了进去，腔内过于满涨的拥挤感让他立刻就叫了出来，却被老虎舒爽的啸声掩盖——尾巴同样也是猫科动物的敏感点，被紧致的后穴包裹纠缠住，怎么可能不爽。

张颜齐觉得姚琛真是世界上最好的雌性，又甜又软，有两个肉穴可以让自己插，还能给自己生虎崽子，简直一点缺点都没有。他又幸福又亢奋地把尾巴深插进缩紧的后穴里摇晃，快乐到发晕的脑子根本听不到姚琛激烈的哭声。

来自海洋的柔软雌性几乎要被弄坏了，他的身体为了张颜齐一再妥协软化，如果只是一边被欺负的话怎样都好，两边同时就真的超过他的极限了。

之前和张颜齐在床上厮混从未到达过这种程度，两穴头一次一起被玩就是被这么粗壮的东西插入，姚琛根本承受不来，更何况这只搞不清楚状况的老虎还在摇着尾巴，高频率乱动的尾巴尖把姚琛的肠管搅得痉挛不休，抽颤着流出大量肠液。

尾巴上的毛搔得姚琛后穴口都痒起来，那股痒意顺着尾椎一路窜到他的脑里心里，把他欺负得不停抽泣，他的内部被插到汁水四溢，后孔和花穴都高潮到疲倦，可是讨厌的老虎毛却总是搔得他还想要更多，越是被磨擦就越是饥渴。

姚琛揪紧张颜齐的颈毛，他快要被内外矛盾的感受逼疯了，过度叠加的快感也随时能把他推向崩溃的边缘，狂乱的性刺激只差一步就要超越他的生理极限，而张颜齐突然加快的操干似乎就是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

“——”

肉棒和尾巴同时顿住的时候，姚琛也反仰着紧紧绷直了身体，他叫不出声音，只有脸上极尽淫糜的神情表达着这次高潮有多过激。

精液倾泻进子宫里的声音可能都要更响亮，姚琛的嘴巴张合了两下，最后还是在精液从体内喷涌出来时虚弱地维持着张开的模样，任由口水溢出。

发泄后软下来的老虎肉棒和被肠液浸泡得湿漉漉的尾巴抽出来，姚琛的身体就像失去了支撑一样，完全贴在地面上，时不时泛起一波高潮后的抽颤，但肢体的任何一处都没有了举起来的力气。

他的意识都被击溃了，几乎陷入了半昏迷的状态，肉体就暂时丧失了自控能力，变回了人鱼的模样，因此等张颜齐清醒后变回人身，看到的就是这样一幅场景。

男朋友在被自己狠操了一顿后变成了人鱼，怎么办？

张颜齐眨眨眼，摸摸姚琛从修长双腿变成的鱼尾，决定……再来一次。

变回人类也同样粗大的肉棒再次蓬勃起来，张颜齐把他的人鱼男友抱到旁边的小溪里，看到姚琛的漂亮鱼尾在水的浸润下又变得充满生气，就兴致勃勃地把过大的性器靠近那个已经被他操到红肿的生殖腔。

“再陪我一下吧，姚……”

张颜齐嘴巴上说着不算安慰的话，模样变得善良许多的人类肉棒缓缓顶入湿红的腔穴。他的雌性在迷蒙中发出细软的呻吟，温顺又可爱，而事实上，姚琛或许已经怀上了他的子嗣，现在正在用他脆弱而柔软的器官孕育着。

如果还没有怀上，那这次性爱就更加有了意义。张颜齐抱着姚琛滑溜溜的鱼尾，将自己膨胀的肉棒深深抵进了生殖腔的最深处，他亲吻着姚琛半张着的丰润唇瓣，将舌头探进去品尝他甜软的口腔。

野外不会有任何人或事来打扰，在这里，张颜齐可以一次又一次地给他的人鱼播种，直到他的肚子被精液射满鼓起，浑身都散发出无可救药的雌性气息，他会再次褒奖地亲吻全世界最可爱的人鱼，带他回去属于他们两人的家。


End file.
